


Springing

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan knows this wasn't an official training point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Traps

"Why do we keep doing this?" Obi-Wan looked at his Master in perfect seriousness. "We go, we learn the mission brief wasn't quite what is actually happening, we dig into it, and then we blatantly just walk right into the middle of what we know is a trap designed to snare us."

Qui-Gon gave him a slow, steady smile. "Because we know the trap is there. Someone else might not. So it is our duty to spring it."

I honestly don't remember 'galactic trap springer' in any of my lessons, Master," Obi-Wan protested, but he was smiling brightly at him.


End file.
